


How to Feel Better After a Hard Day

by TanyaReed



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve needs a little TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Feel Better After a Hard Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillypillylies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypillylies/gifts).



Everything hurt.

Eve groaned as she followed her Librarians in Training through the magic door into the Annex. She was sore, exhausted, dirty, and glad to be home. There was something sticky on her face that she was sure must be blood, and she hoped it wasn't hers. Being in NATO's anti terrorism unit had been tough, but trying to keep the trainees alive was worse. All too often since her job description had changed, she came home like this. She defended her charges gladly, but her body wasn't always happy about it.

“And once again,” Ezekiel announced, “I was awesome.”

“And once again,” Eve added, “I feel as if someone tried to kick my head in.”

Stone turned and smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “That's because somebody did.”

Cassandra hurried over. “Are you all right?”

“Nothing a long, hot bath won't cure.”

“You go,” Stone told her. “We'll find Jenkins and give him this.”

He tossed the small sphere they'd all risked their lives for into the air and caught it nimbly.

“Yeah, well, try not to break it on the way.”

Sometimes, she felt as if her charges were children. Despite their fierce, independent spirits, they all had a bit of innocence in them, an innocence that allowed them to embrace their new lives, and one that Eve hadn't been able to find in herself for a long time. Maybe it was because they were now where they belonged and they felt safe to show this side of themselves. Whatever it was, it made Eve want to protect them, and it hadn't taken much effort to fall into her role as their protector. Cassandra, especially, seemed fragile, and Ezekiel often acted like a boy of nine.

Stone was a bit different. He was around her own age and more reliable than the other two. Eve found herself leaning on him occasionally, and he never let her down. Even so, he had his own little boy moments—a pout when someone didn't understand an art concept, delight in a bar brawl, little bickering fights with Jones when things didn't go his way.

Since everyone's backs were to her, she allowed thoughts of little boy Jake to quirk the corner of her mouth in a quick smile as she headed to the bathroom.

The bath went a long way towards making her feel human again. Eve lay there and let the warmth soak into her bones. Absentmindedly, she heard bumps and thumps and Cassandra's high voice saying something about going out for pizza. The younger girl always seemed full of boundless energy, and Eve envied her a little.

Eventually the water grew cold, and Eve had to force herself to get out and face the world. Her body was still a little stiff and sore, but at least she felt clean. Clean was good.

Unwilling to dress just yet, she pulled on the white silk robe she'd brought with her and secured it firmly around her waist with the matching belt.

The Annex was quiet as she slipped into the hallway. The carpet was soft against her bare feet as she walked towards the small living room the Annex had conveniently grown at the same time it had added their bedrooms and two extra bathrooms. It wasn't large; there was just enough room for a comfy couch, a small TV, and a bookcase full of beat up paperbacks.

When she entered, Eve was surprised to see Stone sitting on the couch reading one of the Library's books on Vincent van Gogh. His face had an intense expression, one it usually only held when he was thinking about art.

He looked up at her entrance, and his face relaxed into a smile. “Hey.”

His smile was irresistible, and she smiled back. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

He held up the book. “Reading.”

“I can see that. Didn't the others go out for pizza?”

“You heard that?”

“I'm sure people driving by heard it.”

He frowned. “I told them to be quiet. I thought you might be having a nap.”

“Nope. Just a good soak.” She sat beside him on the couch, suddenly very aware that she was naked. She knew she should probably go get dressed but couldn't work up the energy. “”Weren't you hungry?”

“Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm also not twenty-five anymore, and I'm beat. They're gonna bring us both something later.”

Eve sighed and leaned back against the couch. “What I wouldn't give to have their energy.”

His eyes went over her face. “You okay? You got a few hard knocks today.”

“Why does everyone want to kill us? Can't they just politely give us the artifacts?”

She was pleased when Stone laughed. Though he was quick to smile, he rarely laughed, which was a shame. It was warm and welcoming.

She found herself watching his face too closely, so she turned away and picked up the remote. She winced as the action made her muscles twinge.

“Feeling some pain?”

“A bit. Most of it came out in the bath, but my back, neck, and shoulders are still protesting some.”

“Want me to see if I can work the soreness out?”

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Turn around, Baird.”

Eve put the remote back on the coffee table and turned so her back was to him. “I hope you know what you're doing. If you hurt me, I'll break your fingers.”

“Trust me.”

She did. Out of the LITs, he was the most trustworthy, the most solid. He was a genuinely good guy and that goodness went all the way from his tough guy facade to his art loving heart.

When she didn't answer, he tentatively put his hands on her shoulders. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

With her permission, he started rubbing. Through the thin silk, it felt almost as if he were touching her skin. Eve was surprised at the soft flutter in her stomach at the thought.

Stone's hands were strong and sure as he started pressing into her muscles. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the knots start to give way.

“Good. Relax,” he said quietly, his breath ghosting along her cheek.

There was a prickle of goosebumps at the sensation. Eve tried to ignore them, tried to ignore the fact that she was enjoying his touch. After all, it was just a massage.

Stone's fingers continued to manipulate her muscles, sliding silk against skin. The room was quiet as she tried to concentrate on the loosening of her body and not the heat of the man behind her. She had always found him attractive—annoying, infuriating, innocent, stubborn, yes, but attractive, too. She liked the way he smelled and the way he smiled. Even so, she hadn't expected his touch to be so distracting.

His questing hands slid from her shoulders to her back, rubbing firmly but gently, almost like a caress. Because he was her charge, she hadn't allowed herself to think of his hands before. They were talented and confident. Briefly, she let herself wonder what they'd feel like in a true caress.

“Is this helping any?” he asked softly, his lips close to her ear.

He continued to rub her back, and the pleasure of it had completely drowned out the pain. Eve knew she should tell him she felt better now and ask him to stop, but she didn't want to. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her this way, either in friendship or in lust. A few soft kisses, a few harmless flirtations, were all she'd had in recent memory. Eve had missed being touched like this.

“Yes,” she answered simply.

“Where does it hurt?”

She shifted, looking for pain. “There's still some in my lower back and my hips.”

His fingers slid down her spine, creating tingles, to settle near her hips. He dug his thumbs in gently, causing her to groan as the pain his caresses had hidden resurfaced.

“You've got to be more careful,” he scolded.

“It would help if you were,” she countered, attempting to sound annoyed but unable to pull it off.

“I'm not the one with the bruises.”

“It's my job to take the bruises for you.”

“I know...and I'm sorry.” Eve was surprised by the note of contrition in his voice. 

“I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be the one keeping the three of you safe.”

“Maybe the reasons we take so many risks is because we know you'll be there to grab our asses out of the fire.”

“Those risks are how you get the artifacts.”

His hands stilled. “Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like seeing you get hurt.”

Eve turned to look at him, shifting her whole body. There was a strange expression on his face, one she couldn't quite interpret. He met her gaze, and she was startled by how blue his eyes were.

Suddenly, he was leaning forward and his lips brushed against hers. After the way his hands had awakened her body, she felt the kiss go all the way through her, right to her toes. 

It lasted just a few seconds and, when he pulled away, Stone looked as surprised as Eve felt. He searched her face, several different emotions going over his own.

“Eve, I...” He started hesitantly.

“It's okay,” she interrupted, still tasting him on her lips. Though the kiss had been unexpected, she wasn't sorry it had happened.

“I shouldn't have...” He stopped when she reached out and touched his cheek. His skin was warm against hers and just a little scratchy with a day's worth of stubble.

“It's okay,” she repeated, wondering if he'd protest if she returned his kiss. Up until that moment, she'd mostly ignored her attraction to him because it was her job to protect him. She'd known he cared for her but hadn't dared to wonder if that caring included attraction. 

The memory of sleeping on his shoulder came sharply to her mind. She remembered the way he felt against her cheek, firm and muscular from years of manual labour, and the way he smelled. His body had been a needed restful comfort. It'd felt like home. The morning after, she had forced it from her thoughts, not willing to dwell on how nice and right it had felt against him. Now, she welcomed the clarity of the thought because it belonged there, with them on the couch.

She let the memory convince her and quickly kissed him. It was just as fleeting as his had been, but it was long enough for her to feel him relax.

Eve smiled at his startled expression. It took a few seconds, but he returned the smile.

“I promise to be more careful,” she told him gently, “if you promise to give me a back rub when I get knocked around.”

“Any time.”

Before she could say anything else, there was the noise of a banging door. Cassandra's good natured chattering could be heard but not loud enough to make out words.

“That would be the pizza,” Jake said.

“Yes,” Eve agreed, looking down at her robe. “I probably should go get dressed.”

She wondered if Stone had noticed the robe was the only thing she was wearing.

“All right. I'll save you some.”

He patted her knee in a friendly manner, whatever moment they were having apparently over. She was fine with that because she wanted time to think over what had happened, from the way her body had reacted to Stone's touch to the look on his face before he kissed her.

“I won't be long,” she told him, watching him get up and leave the room.

It took her at least another minute to get up and leave herself. As she went to her room, she played the scene over and over in her head. In the end, she had no idea what it meant or whether it would lead to anything, but she couldn't bring herself to be sorry that it had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta and to the person who suggested the first line. You both made my life so much easier.


End file.
